Crossed Lines
by Goldenwriter15
Summary: Some lines should never be crossed, some should be well drawn in the battle field but others are internal and emotional. Flora is betrayed and most of all hurt by those that she holds close to her heart but they crossed her line. Can she uncover the truth and figure out the answers? And when she does can she bare it or will it tare her apart forever? Can she forgive them? No magic


Chapter 1: Broken Friendships

Some lines should never be crossed, they should remain on what is known as the 'good side' but in all honesty in a battlefield both sides are good in their own ways it is opinion that changes the entire view. Other lines are internal, like where somebody curses you or when there is conflict going on, internally of course with the negative feelings like jealousy, anger, mad, attitude, cruel, and so much more can be listed. The sound of laughter filled her head as she lay on her back gazing up to the sky; it was a light blue color with a few white puffs to imitate clouds drifting slowly by. Her back pack emptied next to her as a couple of books laid scattered on one side of her. She could be noted as weird to the students who walked by her but she didn't mind one bit. Her head lay near a great oak tree as she drifted deep into her thoughts.

She sat up and glanced around her before sighing and placing her things in her bag before she slung it over her shoulder. She had on some light blue shorts with a dark green tank top on and a white thin sweater on to cover her shoulders, she also had on some dark green converses. Once again she glanced around her watching as two leaves drifted off of a nearby tree branch and floated to the ground. On the outside she was cold and expressionless, but only if you looked into her eyes did you see the emotions that she had poured into them, she had hidden her emotions so perfectly. Years ago she had worn her heart on her sleeve, smiling brightly to everyone that surrounded her but that was when she had friends, her best friends. It seemed so real the way they talked to her for hours on end, especially her best friend, but when she saw the pitying looks she got over a year after becoming friends did she realize that it was a bet.

That day changed everything; she was heartbroken and ran home crying locking herself in her room and not coming out for a week. Some would have called her overdramatic but who wouldn't be sad if their so called best friends, that she knew since she was nine, made a bet on befriending her and getting her to fall in love with one of them. They made it seem like they had truly cared for her but she realized how naïve she was when they dumped food on her at lunch and taunted her. Somedays she would almost cut herself but never gave in, it would give them too much satisfaction and she never wanted that.

She walked to her house door, mentally debating whether or not she should enter, should she enter she would be reminded of her father's antics, he had always been an abusive man, cheating on her mother and coming home late, he would be considered jobless how drunk and the lipstick marks running up and down his neck. Only god knows what he would do during the day he was away she barely even wanted to remember that. That was one thing the winx and specialists hadn't known about her, if they had would it change anything? Probably not because they were bound to hurt her so cruelly. Anyway on a normal night she would protect her mother when he got home due to his abuse but it would always leave her bruised. Miele and Rose could never know, they were twins and so young and vibrant that no one would want to ruin their jovial moods.

She opened up the door as it creaked throughout the silent; she let a breath she hadn't known she was holding before closing the door behind realizing exactly who her neighbors were and walked into the living room dropping her bag by the foyer and her mother came in the room and smiled at her eldest daughter as her sisters pounded down the stairs, each of them joyful to see her. She crouched down as they hugged her, "Afternoon girls, how was school?" She asked them both smiling cheerfully. Only her mother noticed the fakeness in it, her mother sighed sadly watching her daughters embrace.

Miele had light orange, almost red hair and tan skin, almost like her own, with light green or grey eyes while rose had bright blonde hair with tan skin and light green or grey eyes. That was the only way to tell the two girls apart, Miele smiled before she released Flora, "It was so fun, especially with Willow." Miele said excitedly as Rose nodded her head in agreement.

"How was your day Flo?" Rose asked curiously as she drew back from her older sister as she smiled with curiosity along with Miele. Flora threw her head back and laughed as her light brown hair surrounded her with her golden blonde highlighted bangs around her tanned face and skin; it went to the length of her lower back as her jade green eyes glistened with happiness, the earlier emotions disappearing when in the presence of her younger sisters.

Flora smiled adoringly at the door girls before standing up and motioning for the girls to follow her to the kitchen, and her sisters situated themselves on the island stools. Flora grabbed and apple from a nearby fruit bowl and bit into it savoring the taste. "Well it was good sweetie" She said smiling despite the lie she had told, in honesty it was horrible from the whispers about her to the constant bullying.

The two twins shared satisfied grins but each held a sense of worry in their eyes, they were there when their sister was betrayed and heartbroken. Rose had never seen the older girl so hurt and vulnerable and ever since the two made a deal to always try to make her happy and cheerful so they would never see her like that again. "So what's for dinner?" Rose asked eagerly leaning forward as she smiled.

"Well what do you two want?" Flora asked as she smiled, cooking had always been her thing, she liked cooking, baking, cleaning, animals, and of course nature. She also loved kids; she could be a veterinarian or a teacher when she got older since she had loved animals and kids. Flora had always worn a disguise or a mask in school to show that she was not a doormat but she was kind and caring around her family, other than her dad of course.

Miele smiled tapping her chin, "Can we have macaroni and cheese, again?" She asked pouting slightly with a begging look in her eyes as Rose did the same using her puppy dog eyes. Flora laughed shaking her head as she grabbed a box.

"How could I ever say no to the puppy dog eyes?" Flora laughed as she sat the box down, "Now would you girls help me make dinner and what else do you want other than mac and cheese." She asked as she grabbed a pan and got sink water and didn't bother measuring the six cups, as long as the macaroni had not been more filling then the water and put it over the stove or heat source.

The two girls hoped off of the stools and started to get out the milk, butter, and the measuring cup, Flora laughed upon seeing this and she opened the box of macaroni as she glanced out the kitchen window. She looked at the other car pulling into the driveway as she readied herself and turned to the girls smiling but that happiness didn't reach her eyes, "Are you girls having Willow and Roxy come over today?' She asked.

Miele and Rose shared a glance, "Yeah, we asked mom and she said yes." Rose said as she shifted from foot to foot and Miele smiled calmly. "They should be here soon." She added as she noticed the look in Flora's eyes and got Miele's glance but shrugged in an 'I don't know' manner.

Flora mentally filled with worry but remained composed and smiling, "Alright girls, well father is home and we should hurry up if you want to be done by the time the girls are here." Flora finally said as she noted that the water was boiling and stirred in the macaroni setting a timer for 7-8 minutes and stopped stirring after a minute.

"Ok" Both girls said and nodded, "Can we make cupcakes with you when they get here?" Miele asked as they brought the milk and butter over to flora as she went back to stirring, she stirred silently for a minute before she glanced outside again, sighing with relief once she realized it was not her father's car but Helia's.

"Well girls your friends are here, how about after dinner I play dress up with you and then we can make cupcakes." Flora said as she dropped the wooden spoon onto a towel and glanced at the clock. _5 minutes left, I should be good to allow the girls to go greet Roxy and Willow so they can come in,_ She thought as she shifted slightly hearing the doorbell ring, the girls looked at her pleadingly and she laughed, "Girls go greet Willow and Roxy, everything will be fine in here until you come back." She said as the two girls bounded out of the room.

Flora stirred the food calmly without a second thought as she watched the bubbles float to the top, it was a nice warm Friday in June and the school year that changed everything, she was a senior and only a two weeks left of school with her having three scholarships to everywhere and almost ten college letters arriving in the mail every other day. Suddenly her mother walked into the room and smiled at Flora, "So Flora what is for dinner?" Jane asked softly, she had light brown hair at the top of her head but her hair was bright blonde at the bottom, she was often referred to as 'the grownup Rose' but all of that aside she had tan skin and grey eyes that looked green. Her father, Mark, had light brown hair with a small beard and he had jade green eyes.

Flora smiled a sheepish smile, "The girls wanted Mac and Cheese again, mum" Flora said giggling lightly, she turned back to the pan as the timer went off and she emptied all of the water out of the pan before returning the noodles to the stove and pouring in the butter and milk mixture and stirring it in, "As always." She added after a couple of minutes.

Jane laughed as she walked closer to Flora and put a hand on her shoulder, "I should have known with their way too innocent smiles. Did they ask for help making cupcakes too?" She asked with a grin.

Flora laughed, "You heard that mum, of course unless you are deaf" Flora teased smiling softly. Jane laughed but her expression turned serious as she searched Flora's eyes, "What is it mum? Is there something wrong?" Flora asked cutting off Jane's process of thought.

Jane shook her head at the last question, gathering her daughters hands into hers Flora glanced up at her mom with curiosity filling her jade green eyes, "Flora, something was wrong earlier." Jane stated as the color drained for the younger girl's face, "What happened at school?" She asked in a gentle, she knew of what happened over a year ago but flora never told her what happened after that since she always dismissed it as not important.

Flora sighed placing her hands to her side and turning to the stove and adding the cheese, "I supposed you would find out sooner or later mum." She said after a minute of silence between them, she dryly laughed as tears brimmed her eyes, "After that day it was hard, I was falsely thinking that they would apologize but said apology never came, after a week I finally learned that it was all lies. They dumped food on me at lunch that day and I cried, I ran home crying and that was when I realized that they didn't and never did care about me. I was bullied and tormented and pushed, shoved, even hit but that was never enough for the ring leaders. The day finally came when they revealed to me that they made a bet on me, after then I just stopped caring. I hardened my eyes on them and slapped Helia across the face that day and walked away turning my head and said the coldest thing I could think of at that moment watching the color drain from their faces. From then on I didn't let them bother me, they could try to strike me down and I wouldn't care because they don't deserve that."

Jane was shocked and her mouth hung open, she had thought maybe her daughter could talk it out with the 'ring leaders' but she just turned out of the kitchen leaving flora in silent wonder about what just happened. After that she heard talking and the door slamming shut before her mother came back in, she smiled sadly at her daughter which was returned, "Oh honey you should have told me about this but I am always here for you." Jane said soothingly as she rubbed her daughters face affectionately. "What did you say?" She pulled away and looked into her daughters eyes, searching them absentmindly.

Flora stared back at her mother before she sighed and glanced down at her feet, "I said that, 'I never have or will care about your stupid opinions because I am not the cruel one, you should look in the mirror. I hope you rot in h***." She said almost inaudibly, she didn't feel guilt at all like she should have, she felt like they deserved everything thrown at them. Of course she wanted to know why, why would they do that to her and what had she ever done to them? Did she do something so horrid to them that they had to break her physically and emotionally? She felt a fire burn in her bones and looked up at her mother with determination burning vibrantly in her eyes. "Mum I will find out the answers to my questions, they owe me that much." She said as she shifted away slightly.

Jane sighed, knowing that her daughter had changed from what she had used to be, a sweet, innocent, calm, and loving woman to a now grown and passionate woman. She put a hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly, "I understand sweetheart, but be careful that you don't let them break or bring you down." Jane said as she smiled before walking out of the room leaving Flora in her thoughts. Flora looked around before she brought out her Rose gold iPhone and unlocked it before she went into her messages and started to text something to someone. She sent the message and placed her phone down sighing in happiness.

' _Hello it's Flora, I want answers now and you all owe that to me, don't think for a single second that this is over. If you don't tell me I will find out on my own, I don't need your help. Don't act like you don't because you're the one who started that idiotic bet like the idiots you are. I won't ask again or I will personally come to your house and demand answers with your parents in the room. Careful the choice you make.'_

She walked away from the counter she had been leaning on as she looked towards the pot on the stove as she looked into the living room curiously before she walked upstairs and knocked on her sisters' door and opened it as the four girls looked up to see her, "Flora" Roxy and Willow chorused as they ran up and hugged the girl as she got knocked over.

"Hello girls" Flora cooed sweetly as she smiled at the girls sitting down in between Rose and Willow. "Well girls dinner is ready, then we can do make overs if you like." She said sweetly as the girls all nodded viciously, she laughed, "Ok well how about I bring dinner up here and some music for you girls to listen to. Would anyone like anything to drink or a snack after that?" She said standing up and then she asked as she looked at the girls faces.

Willow nodded, "Yeah Flo, can we have some lemonade and maybe some chips?" She asked as she smiled showing off her pearly white teeth. Flora laughed and nodded as Willow smiled in satisfaction. "Oh and my mum wanted to talk to you next door." She added after thinking furrowing her eyebrows.

"Oh ok, I will go see her tomorrow." Flora said after a minute waving her hand dismissing the subject, smiling a small smile as the doorbell rang and she left the room walking down the stair smiling cheerfully, the doorbell rang again, "I'm coming I'm coming" She said sweetly as she walked to the door and straightened her posture and opened the door, the smile on her face vanished as she had an emotionless face as she silently let the eleven people in. They all walked in and sat on her couch, "I see you're making yourself at home." She drawled sardonically as they shared glances. She sat down on her favorite chair and crossed her legs.

"We got your message" Stella said as she gathered herself, she was internally upset with how the light haired brunette was talking to them, she had changed she silently mused and it was their fault, "Perhaps you were right about the right for us to give you answers." She added after receiving silence from the brunette.

"I know I am right" Flora said sharply as fire flared in her eyes, "You lied to me, you betrayed me, you even had the audacity to bully me and be the ring leader in that. I want to know why and I want the damned truth." She said standing up as she scowled at them all, she was furious, seeing their faces had made her so angry that she couldn't control it. She glanced upstairs remembering that her siblings and their friends were up there, she sighed as she sat back down, "You are lucky that Roxy, Rose, Miele, and Willow are up there or I would have slapped you all so hard that you would have a bruise on your ugly faces for a week." She sassed as she watched them nod towards each other sharing a silent conversation.

Helia managed to step forward, "We understand your anger and I guess we do owe you an explanation." He said calmly as Flora opened her mouth to express her anger, "But you have to let us talk." He said with narrowed eyes.

Flora stood up with anger flashing in her eyes, "I don't have to listen to your b*******, and you have no right to get your anger with me because I have every freaking right to be p*****." She spat harshly as her fist clenched at her sides. They all opened their mouths in shock and gaped at her, they had never heard her curse like that before, especially at them.

Bloom sighed as she glanced at the infuriated girl, "Ok well we were only nine and we figured that anyone would want to be friends with us. We were cocky and so damned arrogant that not even our parents knew why. But aside from that we were talking to Mitzi and Krystal about how we can make anybody want to be our friend. They said that we had to make one girl be our friend and that she was you" She said as she remained emotionless with a slight frown on her face in remembering the event.

Sky glanced at his red haired girlfriend of three years before his sky blue eyes fell on the angered light haired brunette, she was angry and that was an absolute understatement he faintly mused, "So we accepted and the terms were that we had to befriend you, then get you to fall for one of us and humiliate you in front of everyone in the school and start to bully you. So being us we accepted the bet not realizing the consequences of when you would find out and we thought we could live with you hating us." He said as Flora's eyes narrowed but she remained composed despite her anger.

Brandon always thought that flora was his younger sister alike because of how caring and calm she was. He cleared his throat as Flora snapped her gaze to him, "So we walked up to you that day in school and started to talk to you, a year in we started to like hanging out with you and we forgot about the bet. We hung out with you more then what the bet actually wanted us to and we talked to you for hours on end because we wanted to." He added to Sky's statement.

Musa looked at her friends seeing them all glance in her direction, "We liked to hang out with you and just last year Mitzi and Krystal reminded us of the bet and the entire school found out and somehow it was hidden from you. We started to become really distant from you to prevent you from finding out and we were really guilty and the guilt itself was swallowing us whole." Musa said as she looked down in her lap fidgeting with her mother's bracelet which flora noticed and softened at.

Riven was never one to feel sorry or feel anything or let anything threw his guarded face, "We wanted to call off the bet but then Mitzi and Krystal made us choose between you or our deepest darkest secrets and they threatened us. So out of fear we didn't call the bet off and Krystal made her move on Helia and he had to do as she wanted which was to get you to fall for him." Riven said as he looked at the ceiling unable to meet anyone's glance as Musa grabbed his hand and gave him a weak smile.

Helia wanted so badly to glare at Riven but he sighed before his eyes locked onto Flora's, he loved her jade green eyes that he had grown to adore and love, they were so deep he could look into them forever, "So I did, I tried to get you to fall for me, flirting with you, talking with you when they weren't around even your first kiss. That day I wanted you to fall for me but I ended up falling for you. I fell for your innocent smile, I fell for the amount you cared for all of us, and I fell for your looks. I wanted to call off the bet but Krystal threatened to hurt you if I did so we didn't call it off." He said shifting feeling unconfutable not noticing how Flora's eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"So it wasn't a complete lie." Flora said dumbfolded as she felt her eyes widen and glanced at every single face in the room, she saw the truth in each set of eyes before she glanced at her lap feeling a tear roll down her cheek, she felt anger spark through her blood but not at Bloom, Sky, Stella, Brandon, Tecna, Timmy, Musa, Riven, Aisha, Nabu, and Helia. Instead she was angry at Mitzi and Krystal, "I should feel angry at Mitzi and Krystal" She stated as she glanced up with fire burning in her eyes taken them all aback as they looked at each other and she softened her gaze, "I am not angry at you, I am angry at those two brats" She spat.

Bloom and Stella shared a look getting up to hug flora as she hugged them back with tears brimming her eyes as she hugged them back and everyone joined in the group hug but leaving Helia and Flora in an embrace, "Flora I am sorry" Helia said as he rested his head on her head feeling the tears against his chest and on his t-shirt as his strong arms wrapped around her small frame.

"Helia it isn't your fault, I don't blame you and I forgive you." Flora said against his chest as he leaned back putting his hands on her shoulders at she looked up at him in curiosity. She sighed as she realized that maybe, just maybe he didn't expect her forgiveness, "Helia" She put a hand on his arm, "I don't blame you in any of this, you were pawns of a play, I know it is hard to expect my forgiving persona but it is what makes me, well me." She cupped his cheek as her thumb rubbed his cheek in a soothing manner.

He pulled her hand down and held her wrists gently, his gaze trained on her, "Flora you should be infuriated with me, furious, cussing, swearing, even saying that I am a liar and idiot but yet you believe after you called me a liar, and I am telling the truth to you." He said with confusion dancing in his dark blue eyes.

"I can see it in your eyes Helia as I can see it everyone's eyes. I can tell you're not lying to me. You came here when I begged for answers Helia which takes a lot of courage." Flora said glancing around the room before her eyes locked with his again and he just glanced at her in adoration as her cheeks flamed a vibrant red color and Bloom and Stella shared a mischievous grin and Stella winked at the nature lover.

Riven didn't even bother to show any emotion as Musa elbowed him hard in the ribs, he gave her a death glare as she smiled innocently, "Hate to break up the lovely moment but we should probably head home before the start of the summer storm rolls in." He pointed out as Musa scowled in his direction and slapped his arm teasingly.

"Why don't you guys stay here?" Flora asked walking past Helia; she knew her father would be home after they fell asleep or while they were in their room, hopefully he wouldn't be too loud she silently mused, "I mean it could be fun and a sleep over." She suggested smiling slightly as Stella grinned slinging an arm around the light haired brunette.

"Totally" Stella said smiling excitedly, "We definitely should stay guys; it could be a fantabulous slumber party." Her smiled grew wider at the thought as Flora and the girls laughed and the boys cringed looking at each other with debating looks, no one wants to deny Stella, she is so forceful it's insane.

Finally Brandon stepped forward with a forceful push of the guys as he scowled at them before his gaze landed on said hopeful blonde, "Sunshine we are guys, it would ruin our muscularity if we hang out at a 'slumber party" He said rubbing the back of his head as Stella's eyes narrowed in on him and he gulped as the guys sent him pitiful looks.

"Oh and your muscularity is more important than hanging out with your girlfriend." Stella sassed as she turned away crossing her arms as Brandon face-palmed. She sighed turning around and rolled her eyes at the boys, "Ok here's the deal, you will stay here or I will not talk to you for a week." Stella threatened eyeing her boyfriend as he shook his head and the boys gave him death glares and Stella smirked in satisfaction as the girls laughed.

1 hour later all of the kids sat gathered in the living room including Rose, Miele, Roxy, and Willow. They all laughed as Flora got up watching the rain pour down on the streets as wind blew violently, she wondered if her father would come home, so far it was 10:30, an hour after his usual timing. Perhaps the rain had held him out of the driveway, even her mother had come out to talk, suddenly her father's car pulled in the driveway as the color drained from her face and she shared a glance with her mother, "How about you all go upstairs into Flora's room." Jane suggested.

"Ok?" Helia said in a questioning tone as he raised an eyebrow and they all went upstairs as Flora stayed behind waiting till her bedroom door closed as the front door behind her opened and her father came in, drunk per usual, he had lip stick marks running up and down his neck and he rocked back and forth on his feet as he plopped down on the couch.

Flora looked at her mother worriedly, he was acting odd, usually he would come in yelling but today he was acting peculiar and quiet. It was almost deafening how the silence fell upon the trio before her father narrowed his eyes at flora, "Who the h*** has a f****** car in my driveway Flora" He slurred drunkenly as he got up and walked towards the brunette threateningly.

Flora gulped as she backed away, "Just some friends father" She stuttered as fear crept into her eyes, her father's eyes burned in flames as Mark took another step towards her. Instead of meeting his threatening glance she eyed the marks up and down his neck with sadness.

"You're a f****** s*** who shouldn't have any friends." He slapped her as she fell down to the ground and Jane jumped to her feet, standing in front of her daughter protecting as he scowled at Jane as she stared back, "What do you want b****" he slurred again as he raised another threatening hand causing Jane to falter for a split second.

"Flora go upstairs" Her mother said sternly as Flora looked at her shocked as a small bruise made its way to her cheek and it turned red, she opened her mouth to protest but her mother gave her another stern look and she got up from the floor but her father grabbed her arm, squeezing it harshly as she whimpered in pain. He slapped her again and she fell towards the ground and started to limp to the stairs her cheek starting to bleed as she ran upstairs and to the bathroom.

Glancing at herself in the mirror she gasped in shock as she saw the blood and closed the door and locked it. She turned the lights on as she started to wash her face and whimpered from the sting of the bruise, she should have known he would be abusive tonight but she dumbly allowed her friends to stay when she could have left with her friends and mother and her little sisters and their friends. She opened up the bathroom door noticing how the blood flushed down the drain and she turned the lights off unable to glance at herself further in the mirror.

Silently she crept to her room, hearing the warm laughter within and opening up the door, covering her cheek with her hair as she situated herself between Helia and Aisha. They all smiled at her as she smiled back weakly, "So what are we doing right now?" She asked curiously glancing at Helia, who shrugged at her in return as Miele and Rose ate their mac and cheese.

"We should play Pictionary; it's in the closet in the hallway, I'll go and get it." Rose said as she stood up but flora stood up as panic flashed in her eyes, she smiled lightly at her worried friends who all shared glances with each other, they all figured the same thing, Flora was hiding something.

Flora smiled weakly at Rose, "Don't worry I can go and get it, I'll be right back" She insisted scurrying out of the room faster than anyone could reply or even think Helia stood up too, and started to follow her, but he heard the yelling and his eyes widened as he saw Flora quickly grab the game and he saw the bruise on her cheek and his eyes widened as she turned around and her eyes widened.

 **Oh no, Helia has found something out, well too bad for my cliffhanger and sorry about that. I have been suffering from major and bad writers block. I will try to update the story The Royal Life, see I can barely remember the name, by Election Day or Veteran Day on Tuesday or Friday. This is a five-shot, not five one-shots combined into one story but a one-shot split in five chapters.**

 **Any questions and if you guys want to add and OC or two or however many you want then fill out this form.**

 **Name (Full name, including first name, middle name which is optional, and last name):**

 **Gender:**

 **Favorites (like hobbies, goals, dream, and etc.):**

 **Annoyances:**

 **Personality:**

 **Relationships (friends, boy/girlfriend, siblings, and family if important, can be main characters other than Flora and Helia):**

 **Clothing or Style (Sunny weather, rainy weather, mall clothes, sleep wear, camping wear, school wear, bathing suit, and any other outfit you can think of):**

 **Enemies:**

 **Grade:**

 **Other:**

 **Thank you for your OC's and if you would like them to appear in the Royal Life or Amicix then add power, and fairy form and fairy outfit.**

 **Read and Review please!**


End file.
